


Yamato

by LadyOmbra (LadyLuce)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuce/pseuds/LadyOmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil is growing distant and Dante needs release; Vergil should have learnt by now not to leave his toys within Dante's reach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamato

Chapter I 

A sigh passed his lips; fingers ran their way through his hair, soft lips brushed his and he moaned deep in his throat. There were hands on him; fingers with a feather’s touch skating across the rippling muscles of his bare torso. He arched into the fingers, felt them fade away feathering across his skin – almost intangible – light as air. He groaned, barely conscious. Ver’ you fucking tease. Rolling to the side he tried to find his ever elusive brother planning on giving him a taste of his own medicine – and instead rolled from the bed onto the hard wood floor.

Wide awake almost instantly – years of training sharpening his senses - Dante blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked around confused. Drawing a blank he scanned the room searching for Vergil somewhere in the shadows, but he found nothing. Must have been a dream, a very real dream, and he wouldn’t have minded so much if he hadn’t left him with a hard-on. Damn it even a dream of his elder brother and suddenly his pants were uncomfortably tight. He needed to find a way to relieve the tension, and now.

Propping himself up against the bed his eyes traversed the room searching for something which could give him the slight delusion that his brother was with him. He had missed Vergil lately; his twin had become very isolated and ever the early bird – whereas Dante was in that respect, his complete opposite – he was often awake and gone before Dante had a chance to see him. His brother spent hours sparring the air and phantoms twisted from the shadows at the back of his mind only stopping for rest occasionally or to study some book or another. At first Dante had taken to watching him; it was a fascinating experience and Dante had envied his brother for his cat-like grace. Though he wasn’t a klutz the younger twin’s far less orthodox style of fighting lacked the finesse which Vergil possessed; and watching his twin’s elegant fighting style as he practiced only served to remind him of that.

Before Dante might have even joined in with Vergil’s practice sessions, now he didn’t even go down to the training hall. Apart from the fact that he knew Vergil enjoyed his time alone his brother’s lithe muscles rippling under pale skin as he swung in for an elegant – yet deadly – blow and the slight crease in his brown from concentration had an undesirable effect on Dante’s body. Well it was not always undesirable; it just wasn’t convenient in the midst of a sparring match. He didn’t know how many times he had admitted defeat because of his traitorous body – not that it hadn’t been worth it; to the victor went the spoils and Vergil was one for taking his reward. Though lately his twin had been distant; Dante had goaded Vergil into accepting his victory a few times, but other times he had down-right refused saying that he was trying to train and had no time for his brother’s shenanigans. That rejection had hurt a lot more than Vergil knew (or did his brother really not care anymore?) and since then he had not returned to watch his brother train. In fact he hadn’t held a proper conversation with him in ages; it seemed as though his Vergil would rather train and study than talk with him. Not that they hadn’t been intimate together though; only two nights ago Vergil had fucked him. That was all it had been though – no gentle caresses or comforting words just hard brutal rutting and Dante had writhed wantonly beneath his twin’s cruel hands eager for Vergil’s touch.

A hand reached down to rub his erection through the loose trousers he wore, a low moan echoing from between his parted lips as his head tipped back against the mattress of his bed. Fuck, he wanted Vergil now. Peeling his eyes open he once again searched the room for something… anything… His eyes lighted on Yamato resting against the wall moments later. Not bothering to question why Vergil had left his beloved sword anywhere within his reach he removed his hand from his crotch and made his way shakily towards the katana. With a surprising amount of delicacy he picked the sword up. He was expecting Vergil to jump out of the shadows at any moment and slaughter him, but so far so good. He felt a little guilty about using Vergil’s prized procession, but the feeling was gone in an instant. It served Vergil right for leaving it lying about – not to mention for leaving him alone to his own devices.

Sitting down in a beaten up leather arm chair he shoved his pants down and draped his left leg over the arm of the chair his practiced fingers massaging circles around the base of his cock. Dante groaned and pressed back against the leather chair eyes closing, lips parted, Yamato still clutched in his other hand. Taking a breath and forcing his eyes open again he rested the katana against the right arm of the chair and sucked two fingers into his mouth; stifling a moan as he pressed a thumb beneath the head of his shaft. His cock twitched enthusiastically against his palm and he sucked hard on the fingers before releasing them – a trail of saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth – his hand snaking down along a thigh curving to slip down the cleft of his ass.

Dante shuddered spreading himself open gently with warm, wet, fingers probing between the cheeks; shivering when the saliva coating cooled before his fingers went over it again. He moved in spirals to dilate the tight heat forcing his twitching muscles to relax as he slowly worked one finger inside. His breathing hitched as he twisted the digit pushing in to the second knuckle muscles seizing at the invasion; his hand sliding down his throbbing length to cup his balls. They were tender and swollen and he had to remind himself to breathe as he relaxed back into the chair.

A moan rose from his throat as he slipped the first finger all the way inside pumping it in and out before adding a second slick digit biting his bottom lip at the slight discomfort. He scissored his fingers gasping as the world tilted dangerously his fingers finding that spot inside of him a wanton cry passing his sultry lips. He gasped a moment reminding himself, with a grin, to remain calm. He continued to stretch and stimulate his opening until he was comfortable with the size then slipped both fingers from the tight heat. He felt the loss immediately and reached blindly for Yamato’s hilt.

Gripping the cool metal and curling his body slightly he pressed the tip of the hilt against his entrance. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold steel against his heated skin panting slightly as he once again tried to relax. It took a few twists and jerks before the hilt finally entered him. He gripped the base of his cock and jerked his fist to the head, teasing several drops of pre-come from the tip balancing pleasure and pain as he steadily forced Yamato’s hilt inside. His chest was tightening, his muscles clenching against the invasion and he let out a half-pleased half-pained groan. The invading thickness tore him, hurt him – ripped his breath away, but by god did it feel good. He was trying to imagine his brother there instead of the thick hilt of his sword; dominating him, fucking him senseless. He threw his head back breathing hard exposing the pale column of his throat and a quivering Adam’s apple.

Dante ran his thumb over the head of his erection swirling it before tugging back down his length pressing hard into the hilt of his sex. Heat lanced up his spine and he gasped, moaning loudly as he pushed Yamato further inside. He didn’t think he could take anymore his hole stretched wide by the thick hilt, but he worked it in to the Tsuba before slowly easing it out then back in again feeling his opening loosen until the pain ebbed slowly into a delirious euphoria. He pumped his cock in tempo with each thrust of Yamato’s hilt. His hair was already damp with sweat; it clung to his forehead and face. His toes curled back arching as much as possible cries falling from his lips as he fucked himself with his brother’s sword.

Dante bucked into his own warm hand riding the invading hardness embedded in his groin as he thrust it deep and fast inside himself nearing his peak. He writhed wantonly on the chair throwing his head back and howling – not caring if anyone heard. (In fact he wanted a certain someone to hear). He gave the hilt a twist and plunged it back inside his tight heat. His legs shuddered, body wound up slightly as a strangled cry was torn from his throat. Repeating the action he arched his back his brother’s name on his lips as he came over his stomach. His twitching muscles made him give a strong kick to the base of the chair as his mind tore through a burning white haze.

As soon as the tremors of his orgasm subsided he worked the hilt free hissing slightly in discomfort noting a small smattering of blood on the hilt of the sword, feeling warm liquid running down his thighs. He carefully pulled his aching legs together and padded over to the bathroom to clean himself – and Yamato – off.

Pulling on some trousers and sighing he returned to the main room only to feel a sudden change in the air. It was static – angry – and a glance in the direction of the door confirmed his fears.

Vergil rested against the door-frame shirtless, loose pajama pants barely clinging to his hips, and his arms folded across his chest. There was a predatory look in his eyes which both frightened Dante and sent a surge of heat to his groin. He felt his cheeks flush, both from humiliation and a growing arousal. Had Vergil been watching? Had he seen him…? The thought both embarrassed him and turned him on. Then he remembered Yamato still clutched in his hand and shifted the sword behind his back.

“Hey Verg…” He attempted a smile, “what brings you here…?”

“Well it is my bedroom too,” Vergil commented idly, his eyes flicking from his twin’s flushed face to the arm tucked behind his back. It was obvious Dante had just come; his face always retained that glow after he had been fucked, his eyes were shining and his hair was matted, not to mention the way his breathing still came a little too quickly, his lips a little redder than usual, parted in a lingering sign of lust. “What are you doing with my sword, Dante?”

“I thought I’d give it a polish…” the words died on Dante’s lips. It sounded pathetic even to him. He honestly didn’t know how Vergil was going to react to this… there had been a time in the past when he would be anticipating, eager and waiting, for Vergil to punish him. Now though, well his brother might just beat the crap out of him instead.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at his twin and an evil smile formed across his lips. “I think we’re going to have to have a very serious conversation about when you get to touch my stuff.” He pushed away from the doorframe, crossed the room. The look in his brother’s eyes had Dante transfixed. He wanted more than anything for this not to be another fight and that need kept him tethered to the spot. Finally Vergil reached him, pressed their naked chests together and with a hand buried in Dante’s ivory locks tilted his twin’s head to whisper in his ear. “I think you owe me an apology.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a oneshot PWP, thinking of writing more - any ideas on what direction to take?
> 
> -Ombra


End file.
